


goodbye fever

by funkietowns



Series: i write sins not tragedies! [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 11:50:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13387218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/funkietowns/pseuds/funkietowns





	goodbye fever

Usually it doesn’t happen like this—on most occasions, they only have time for goodbye kisses or short, yet warm and comfortable hugs that include whispers which are nothing but cheesy promises—but this, with Yixing’s hand sliding just underneath Yifan’s shirt and Yifan gasping in surprise is definitely uncalled for (however, still completely inviting). The look Yifan shoots Yixing is a concerned one, _I don’t have enough time_ ; Yixing ignores it by shrugging nonchalantly and reciprocating with a daring look as he pushes Yifan down to sit on the couch. His back is pressed against the seat and he slides down a little when Yixing straddles his thighs, obviously knowing that there’s no escape from this. It’s almost as if he doesn’t care that Yifan is about to be late for his flight to go back home, he thinks to himself. The minute the space between them is completely nonexistent, he knows he’s absolutely right. Yixing could give a damn, but he opts for squeezing some alone time in between Yifan’s packed schedule. Nevertheless, Yifan won’t deny the other something like this; he wants whatever Yixing’s willing to give.

When it comes to pleasure, Yixing is no one to joke around with; he wastes no time and gets right to the teasing, ironically. He moves slowly, making sure to work Yifan until he has him nearly creaming his pants or begging for the younger to give him head just how he likes it. This moment isn’t any different. Yifan inhales sharply at the familiar contact and his blood goes south in an instant. Yixing’s entire being has his body easily submitting to his actions; he has no say, but only becomes titillated with the way Yixing seduces him and practically owns him. He tenses at the breath-taking proximity of Yixing’s whole body, specifically the way his lower half is subtly rutting against his own. Yixing is pressing kisses down the sensitive skin of his neck and he’s doing something with his fingers under his thin shirt, toying and gently pinching at the elder’s hardened and delicate nubs and _God_ , Yifan thinks he’ll come then and there if things don’t go any faster. His eyes are hazy with lust by now and his throat constricts around unspoken words because Yixing is now rolling his hips in such a languid manner that has his erection burning with desperate need and desire.

Yifan quietly draw in deep breaths, but his exhales come out as groans that grow deeper with just seconds. His eyebrows furrow and his head tips back, exposing his beautiful neck furthermore for Yixing to tease and nip at it with ravenous craving. Yifan releases guttural sounds and that all-too loved smirk is now forming on the younger’s irresistible lips. He knows Yifan is already so close, but he won’t allow him release just yet.

With shaky fingers, Yixing swiftly undoes Yifan’s black pants and pulls the front of his underpants down. With the waistband restricting his balls, Yifan’s cock stands proud and hard, nearly coming in contact with his lower stomach. Yixing doesn’t hesitate and wraps a few fingers around his throbbing cock, feeling up his thick shaft in his faintly calloused hand. His grip becomes firm, and he continues to apply pressure around the base of his cock before his wrist starts to flick in a slow rhythm. Yifan whines— _he fucking whines_ —and he lifts his head to look at Yixing right in the eyes. “Faster, baby,” the man gasps in between ragged breaths. Yixing complies, but his hand barely speeds up the pace he’d already set. Yifan will surely notice but he doesn’t care.

The older male’s hands finally slide down to Yixing’s firm ass. He takes the opportunity to feel him up, large hands moving down to squeeze Yixing’s thick thighs in all the right places; the younger’s gasps are ever so quiet but they never go unheard. Yifan leans down to capture Yixing’s lips in a fiery kiss, knocking the breath of out him as soon as he does so. Yifan takes control by roughly kissing the man in a messy manner as their teeth clash and their saliva intermixes. Their loud breathing fills the air but no one bothers to be any less obvious of what’s going down. Yifan wastes no time to catch Yixing’s lower lip in between his own and he keenly nips, sucks and tugs at the delicious flesh. Like always, Yixing’s lips taste as sweet as chocolate and he kisses back like he means it.

The younger man has to shift his body upwards for better leverage. His free hand moves up to grip at Yifan’s messy blonde hair while the other continues to jerk him off at a set pace. He’s not sure which hand needs to move as both are occupied, but he ultimately ends up tugging Yifan’s head down to pull him closer in order to respond to the way he’s being kissed. His tongue dips inside Yifan’s parted mouth, the tip of it pressing against another wet muscle. Yifan softly groans and brings his hands back up to cup Yixing’s face, pressing him closer for more access to his mouth. He tilts his head and shuts his eyes, and his long tongue prods out into Yixing’s own mouth to taste and lick anything he can reach. The sensation runs straight to his groin area and Yixing feels absolutely weak. His lungs are burning and screaming for oxygen, but he can’t deny that it turns him on. He shivers in delight and his eyes flutter closed in an instant—and just as his hand falls down to rest against Yifan’s chest, he pushes himself back, breaking the kiss to properly breathe.

Yixing’s face quickly falls to hide against his boyfriend’s neck for a few seconds in order to recompose himself. His face is burning and his heart is racing, but his hand continues to do wonders with his lover’s cock. Yifan rubs his sides and stares down at him, seemingly unfazed by the kissed. He’s fucking with him only because Yixing deserves it for taking his time. He needs to _leave_. Most importantly, he needs to _come_.

Oh, but Yixing knows exactly how to turn the tables, much to Yifan’s liking.

The tip of Yifan’s cock is already smeared with a thin sheet of pre-come when the other’s thumb playfully flicks over it. Yifan’s hips jerk up into Yixing’s hand at the electrifying contact—at the moment he’s oversensitive and Yixing is more than aware. Yifan dips his head down to kiss Yixing once more, this time thoughtfully, but still just as needy. He whimpers against Yixing’s mouth before they press their foreheads together. Yifan shoots him a questioning look which Yixing easily reads as _blow me_?, and he leans closer to peck his lips once more as a form of agreement.

It doesn’t take long for him to get down on his knees for the other. Yifan spreads his legs wider to give the man his needed space. Jeans and underpants are easily tugged down to midthigh for more access, and inclusive expose Yixing’s favorite: Yifan’s thighs. They’re thick and strong and Yifan loves the way Yixing sucks and bites on them and what’s best is they’re discreet enough for love marks. As if on cue, Yixing’s lips become attached to his skin, soon nibbling his way to Yifan’s sensitive inner thighs. He gasps and allows the man to create small hickeys, but the contact lasts only a few seconds as Yixing finally pulls back. Just as many other times, he faces the cock that’s in front of him with a desirous graze. Yifan grabs at the back of Yixing’s head, leading his mouth closer to his length as a form of encouragement (and although Yixing doesn’t need any of that, he still appreciates the knowledge that Yifan is more than ready for the pleasure that’s about to ensue). Without further ado, he allows his lips to rub against the painfully reddened head of Yifan’s cock. He mewls and looks down at Yixing, finding the sight disgustingly enticing yet absolutely provocative. As he holds onto the base with one hand, his tongue darts out to give the head kitten-like licks, cleaning up the amount of pre-come that had built up. Yifan’s nails start digging into the armrest of the couch the moment Yixing’s mouth wraps around the head to suck ever so softly. He clearly senses the way his stomach muscles tense at the simplest contact; it sends shivers up and down his spine and he completely loves the feeling. Yifan’s free hand moves to his lover’s neck to caress it soothingly before his thumb actually starts rubbing circles just behind Yixing’s ear. Goosebumps arise on the other’s delicate skin and he moans around the head of Yifan’s cock, sending slight vibrations through his shaft.

“ _Fuck_.” Yifan’s jaw goes slack.

Yixing thinks his boyfriend sounds undeniably hot when he curses, and hearing a word such as this only boosts his confidence. His mouth widens as he takes in more of Yifan’s cock, inch after inch until he can feel the heaviness of it settled on his tongue and the tip poking the entrance of his throat. Yifan shivers and pushes at the back of his head, forcing Yixing to take all of him as soon as possible. The younger male finds it hard to breathe and he nearly gags at the suddenness—but he’s experienced and he knows better. Yixing relaxes his throat around Yifan’s length and looks up at him, shooting him a provocative gaze.

Yixing is a slut for Yifan’s cock and they both know it, and take it to their advantage. The young man drags his free hand down his body, to the front of his pants where he can instantly feel his bulge. He’s rock hard when his left hand is already wrapped around his pulsing cock; he jerks himself off as he simultaneously bobs his head up and down. His warm mouth warps tightly around Yifan’s thickness, and by the time he hollows his cheeks to suck harder, Yifan’s grip on his hair has become painfully tight and it has him whimpering. But he loves it. He’s able to feel the way Yifan’s cock curves, each vein that protrudes and brushes along the inside of his mouth, the way it stretches his mouth and throat wide open and he fucking loves it.

When Yixing closes his eyes, Yifan knows he’s already pleasuring himself. The younger’s moans soon become unabashed the moment Yifan stands and his hips start moving on their own accord. Yixing continues to suck him off, his tongue not forgetting to lap at the underside of his cock. Repeatedly, Yifan pulls Yixing’s head back before leading it forward, keeping a steady pace as he continues rocking his hips back and forth. He soon begins to fuck Yixing’s mouth fiercely, allowing his thick length to force its way through Yixing’s airway. Yixing closes his eyes and sucks vigorously as the seconds tick, having no sorts of difficulties.

Yifan feels his legs giving out at the unbelievable pleasure that his lover’s mouth gives him. He comes undone in a matter of seconds, releasing his warm load inside Yixing’s mouth. The younger swallows the thick substance easily, not bothering the taste at this point. Indecent words are slipping past Yifan’s lips and his hips buck forward once last time as Yixing continues to bob his head up and down. Yifan’s weakly moaning and his whole body is shivering from his orgasm but somehow he manages to find the strength to get the other to stop. Yixing instantly pulls away and pushes him back on the couch, straddling his thighs once more to finish himself off.

With his face hiding against Yifan’s neck, the older male takes him by surprise when he wraps his warm hand around Yixing’s length. Yixing gasps and whines, and Yifan knows the trick is to nibble on his ear whilst he jerks him off at a slow pace. Yixing’s far too sensitive and Yifan thinks literally anything could get him off—and he’s proven right the moment Yixing’s body tenses and his come is splattering all along his hand and parts of his forearm. The way Yixing shakily breathes against his ear has Yifan biting his lip so hard he thinks he might not want to leave without fucking the smaller man. Yixing stays quiet because he knows what he’s done, but he’s far too mesmerized by the aftershocks of his orgasm that ripple through his body.

Yifan’s body remains on the couch despite his limited packing time now, all thanks to a certain someone. He’s completely worn out, nonetheless satisfied. All thoughts of actually having sex leave his mind when he looks back at the time, but it doesn’t stop him from allowing Yixing to nuzzle up to his side and lovingly kiss his cheeks. They remain in this affectionate state for a few minutes until Yifan gets himself cleaned up to continue packing up the rest of his necessities. Yixing does so as well and follows behind him, reminding him of what he needs to take like a nagging mother and it has him laughing, much to his surprise.

_I’ll_ _miss you_ , and _I_ _’ll_ _miss you more_ is all they say to each other before the Mandarin group dismisses their leader to the airport. Yifan grins when he catches sight of subtle but reassuring way Yixing smiles because this sort of goodbye, as ephemeral as it may be, is undeniably better than nothing.


End file.
